


can we just cuddle?

by marshleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, minsung - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 21:26:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18710263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshleeknow/pseuds/marshleeknow
Summary: Jisung just wants to cuddle and so does Minho.But not until Jisung takes a shower.





	can we just cuddle?

**Author's Note:**

> literally 4:33 AM when the scenario finally hit me lmao i've been wanting to write about this ever since minho started publicly calling jisung out on being stinky (hi-stay tour finale and the dingo class thing) so yeah please enjoy!! i don't really write but please give it a go <3

It was almost 10PM when the boys finally got back to the dorm from practice. They have been preparing from their next comeback and have been practicing non-stop to make sure everything is perfect. With only a few days left before their comeback, they knew they had to practice even harder to make sure everything is flawless.

"Dibs on the shower!" Seungmin hurriedly declared as he cannot wait to change out of his soiled clothes he used for practice.

"Alright," Woojin started and looked at Jeongin, "Jeongin you can use the other bathroom to clean up and prepare for bed." 

Fortunately, their dorm had 2 bathrooms which allowed the 9 boys to shower as quickly as possible. But that still didn't stop the others from complaining. 

Jeongin grabbed his towel and flashed Woojin a bright smile and muttered a small 'Thank you, hyung!' before skipping happily to the other bathroom.

If Woojin heard the other members grumble about favoritism, he didn't show. 

"So I'm heading to bed now! Unlike you guys, I actually thought of taking a shower at the company."

Felix pouted at Woojin who was heading to his room to change clothes, "But hyung! I'm not comfortable showering anywhere else but at home." 

Chan chuckled and patted his hair, "Well then you'll just have to wait."

The other members gathered in the living room playing games while waiting for their turn to shower. 

The door to one of the bathrooms open and Seungmin walked out in his pajamas while drying his hair. 

"I'm done whoever is next–"

"Me! I'm next bye!" Minho cut Seungmin off and rushed to the bathroom clutching his towel and stuff.

Changbin huffed in annoyance, "I don't know why we keep letting him go before us. He literally takes forever in there."

He was right about Minho taking so long in the bathroom but that was just because of his routine. But Minho has been dancing the whole day to polish few pointa in their choreography especially his solos and center parts that all he wanted to do was crash in bed and sleep for 2 weeks.

Which is why the remaining members were shocked to see Minho out of the bathroom fresh and clean not even 30 minutes since he entered. 

Minho entered the room he shares with Jeongin to see the youngest already tucked in bed and sleeping peacefully . He sleeps the earliest among them which was why Woojin gave him a free pass to use the shower. Also, he was everyone's favorite and no one could resist him.

On his bed, however, was Han Jisung. 

He's not really surprised to see him their as his boyfriend really liked to cuddle to sleep sometimes. The younger boy had his back against the wall and was scrolling through his phone, hair slightly wet and changed into his pajamas. 

Jisung turned to look at Minho when he realized he was in the room and gave him a million waty smile. 

"Hyung! Finally you're here. Now we can cuddle and go to bed." Jisung started fixing the bed for both of them and made space foe minho to lay down in.

Minho just smiled at his adorable boyfriend and slipped into the space Jisung made. 

Until he sniffed him. 

The smile on Minho's face was immediately replaced by a scowl. 

"Sungie, did you actually shower?"

Jisung shook his head sheepishly, "No but I washed my face and changed my clothes?"

"No."

"Hyung." 

"We're not cuddling until you shower." 

"But I'm so tired and I just want to sleep and cuddle–"

"Jisung you're disgusting," Minho wrinkled his nose and pretended to gag. 

"Shut up. You love it." Jisung winked at Minho and shot him finger hearts. 

Minho raised an eyebrow, "No, I don't."

Jisung's smile became a pout and he huffed, "Fine! You're lucky I love you."

He got off the bed amd stumbled a little when his foot got stuck in the sheets. Minho giggled and slapped Jisung's butt to which he grumble din response. 

An hour later, Minho was already fast asleep while holding a pillow tightly against his chest. Jisung cooed at the sight and thought of how Minho probably imagined it as Jisung. The newly-showered boy slipped under the covers and gently removed the pillow Minho was clutching, replacing it with himself.

Minho hummed lightly and wrapped his arms tightly around Jisung. The younger boy snuggled his face into his boyfriend's neck and wrapped his arms around his torso. He let out a soft sigh. 

"I love you, hyung." He whispered sweetly. 

"Hmm?"

"I love you so much."

"I know," Minho replied gruffly, voice hwavy with sleep, "even though you're stinky and disgusting."

Jisung moved away and grumbled in annoyance, "I take it back. I hate you. I don't want to cuddle anymore. " 

Minho opened one eye, "Oh? Is that so? Well I should just go back to hugging this pillow then."

Jisung rolled his eyes and went back to Minho's arms, "Can we just cuddle already?."

Minho laughed softly and resumed their position, "Of course, my sunshine." Minho inhaled deeply, "I love you too." 

The little smile on Jisung's lips disappeared when Minho decided to break the silence once again. 

"Even though you're stinky." 

Jisung pinched his side which caused Minho to yelp. 

Jeongin, who is absolutely done with the annoying couple being so noisy, threw one of his plush toys at them while grumbling angrily.

The couple giggled quietly and fell asleep not long after Minho kisssed Jisung's forehead good night.

**Author's Note:**

> i love minsung (please leave comments or anything sweet ilya thank you for reading) it's 5AM im sorry irdk how to write kansjs


End file.
